


such a fool for you

by designatedheart (coffeewordangel)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewordangel/pseuds/designatedheart
Summary: Maybe the heat made him crazy enough to act on impulses he's been suppressing for years...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 38
Kudos: 178





	such a fool for you

The storm arrives late afternoon and doesn't cool anything down. Baekhyun is just as hot and sticky as he was an hour ago, perhaps moreso. Chanyeol cracked the windows, hoping for cooler air but so far it's done nothing but make the windowsills wet. 

It's been unbearable for weeks now and Baekhyun feels heavy with it, like the damp heat has seeped into his skin and weighed down his bones. He can't get dry or cool and his motivation is nonexistent. 

"I would give my left nut for some air conditioning," Chanyeol mutters.

Baekhyun hums his agreement and cracks an eyelid to glance over at his best friend. They're both starfished across the lumpy bean bag chairs they inherited from Junmyeon when he bought his house and graduated to adult furniture. The filling is half compressed and Baekhyun thinks the cheap vinyl might be fused with his skin at this point. 

They used to have a couch. It wasn't nice exactly since it was probably third or fourth hand by the time they inherited it, but it was large enough to sprawl out on and not vinyl. An unfortunate incident involving tackling Jongdae while inebriated broke it beyond repair and they haven't replaced it yet. 

There's no reason not to replace it. They both make decent money. He doesn't know why they're still living like they're in college when they've been graduated for over two years now. Baekhyun is afraid to ask. Asking might bring up other topics like why neither of them have dated in the last few years or why they're still rooming together when they both can afford to be on their own. 

Music starts somewhere outside, muffled like it's from next door maybe. Baekhyun can't make out the words but it sounds like english and he doesn't know it. Chanyeol probably does. It seems like he knows every song that's ever been recorded anywhere in the world. Baekhyun pretends he doesn't find that kind of sexy. 

He pretends he doesn't find quite a few things about Chanyeol sexy. 

The song seems wistful, plaintive somehow and it twists in his chest and spins his head. Baekhyun licks his lips and tries to breathe. He looks over at Chanyeol and drinks him in, all the bare tanned skin on display making his mouth dry. 

Baekhyun doesn't know why he does it. Maybe the heat has baked his brain, maybe the drop in barometric pressure has affected him, maybe the outline of Chanyeol's dick through his thin shorts has tipped him over the edge, maybe he's just wanted for too long and no longer possesses any self control. Whatever it is, it makes him peel himself off the vinyl beanbag chair and crawl over to settle in Chanyeol's lap. 

"Wha?" Chanyeol asks dozily, pretty eyes heavy with sleep. 

Baekhyun huffs a laugh and presses a fingertip to Chanyeol's full lips. "Hush," he soothes. "You can pretend this is a dream if you want."

He bends his head to lick at the hollow of Chanyeol's neck, salt burning his chapped lips and bursting over his tongue. Baekhyun wants to drag him outside and find out how the rain tastes on his skin too. He bets it would be sweet and quenching.

Chanyeol makes a strangled questioning sound deep in his throat when Baekhyun sets his teeth over Chanyeol's collarbone. Not biting, exactly, just a little nibble. Just a taste. 

"What are you doing?" Chanyeol asks groggily, deep voice husky and rough in a way that feels physical against Baekhyun's skin, drags across it like sandpaper. 

Baekhyun sucks a kiss beneath Chanyeol's adorable ear and contemplates how to answer. His brain is still fuzzy and Chanyeol feels amazing pressed up against him, bare chests sliding together. 

"I don't know," he finally answers in a voice he doesn't recognize as his own, deeper with desire and stretched out like sweet taffy. "Do you want me to stop?"

Chanyeol's large hands settle on Baekhyun's hips, fingertips scorching against his bare waist. "No," he finally says, making Baekhyun's breath hitch. "I don't want that."

Baekhyun pulls back to look at Chanyeol. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are blown dark and Baekhyun has never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. It clenches his chest, aches in the sweetest way, just like it does every time he looks at his best friend. 

He squirms in Chanyeol's lap, trying to get closer. The way Chanyeol groans when Baekhyun grinds against his dick makes Baekhyun feel like his blood is carbonated, fizzy and dangerously under pressure. 

"What...what do you want?" Chanyeol grits out, hips rolling in tiny little pulses that make Baekhyun's eyes roll back. 

"Anything. Everything," Baekhyun replies, forcing his eyes open. He means everything. Anything Chanyeol is willing to give him, Baekhyun wants. Always has. 

"This might be a bad idea," Chanyeol cautions, but his hips haven't stilled and his fingers are pressed just beneath the waistband of Baekhyun's shorts, sliding against the sweat gathered there. 

Baekhyun leans in until their lips are barely brushing. "Or a long time coming."

Chanyeol's breath is hot against his mouth, hotter even than the room around them. His tongue flicks out to swipe over Baekhyun's lower lip and Baekhyun feels it like a brand. He shudders against Chanyeol's broad chest, going boneless. 

"Please." Baekhyun presses a whine against Chanyeol's mouth. "Please, Yeol."

He doesn't even know what he's asking for exactly, just more. More of Chanyeol. More of this moment where they're on the precipice of disaster or euphoria, waiting for a fall. 

The rain abates slightly and Baekhyun can make out some of the lyrics of the song. ' _...you've got me wrapped around your finger._ ' For a moment Baekhyun feels that in his soul and then thunder crashes and all he can hear is the melody, muffled and longing. 

"I've got you, Baek," Chanyeol finally murmurs before pressing their mouths together.

Chanyeol kisses sticky slow like the heat around them, indolent and indulgent and overwhelming. Desire drips down Baekhyun's spine like sweat and pools in his stomach. It feels like his entire life has been building to this moment. 

He whines into Chanyeol's mouth and bucks his hips. He needs _more_. Chanyeol breaks the kiss and chuckles, low and sly. 

"You're always so impatient, babe," he teases. 

The endearment makes Baekhyun's stomach flip the same as it always does. He's not wrong. Baekhyun wants everything now, now, now. Instant gratification is just how he lives. But still. He pouts at Chanyeol and grinds down again. 

"I have been waiting for eleven fucking years already," Baekhyun gripes. "I have been _so_ patient."

Chanyeol's big eyes get bigger and his mouth drops open slightly. "...You what?" he stutters. He does the math and shakes his head. "You did not want me when we were 14."

Baekhyun purses his lips. "I barely knew what my dick was for so no, I didn't want _this_. But I thought you had the prettiest eyes in the world and I wanted to kiss you and hold your hand."

"Why didn't you -"

"Tell you?" Baekhyun interrupts with an eye roll. He punctuates the question with a slow, dirty grind just because he can. "Because you were desperate to date girls. Even the hint of anything gay sent you into a panic. You wouldn't have handled that confession well and you know it."

Chanyeol flushes and drops his gaze. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"No." Baekhyun shakes his head and presses Chanyeol's cheeks between his palms. "I don't need you to be sorry. I have never regretted one single minute of being your friend. I decided a long time ago that I was gonna love you however you needed me to and I've never been sorry for it."

"Why now?" Chanyeol asks after a few moments of flustered silence. 

Baekhyun lifts a shoulder. "I have no idea. Seemed like the right time? Temporary heat induced insanity?" He pauses before muttering. "Also Sehun wouldn't shut up about how clingy we are and how we're basically in a relationship already and I couldn't stop thinking about it."

"I'm not going to pretend I've never thought about you like this or that you're not the reason I quit dating around," Chanyeol says with a fond smile. 

Baekhyun grins triumphantly. "I knew you wanted this ass!"

Chanyeol's large guitar callused hands slide down the back of Baekhyun's shorts to squeeze said ass. "It _is_ quality," he agrees with a smirk. 

Baekhyun arches back into the touch and moans. He attacks Chanyeol's mouth, reaching down to grip his length through the silky nylon of his basketball shorts. 

"Mm," Chanyeol protests, pulling back slightly. "Slow, baby. This is already gonna be over too soon. I've had a semi ever since you walked in here all wet from your shower."

Baekhyun's heart does somersaults in his chest and he licks his lips. He wonders how often Chanyeol has looked at him, has desired him. He wonders how long they could have been doing this if one of them were braver sooner. 

"How long?" he blurts out before realizing his question lacks context outside his brain. 

Chanyeol grins at him, dimple peeking out. "Probably our last year of high school," he replies, proving that they are in fact perfect for each other and Chanyeol has an uncanny ability to read Baekhyun's mind. "The summer before college for sure. You spent the whole time without a shirt in those tiny shorts and I was stressed."

"Oh," Baekhyun replies a little sheepishly. "Your neighbor's older brother was home from university and I was shamelessly trying to get laid."

"Oh I know," Chanyeol laughs and leans in to nip at Baekhyun's lower lip. "It wasn't just my reaction to your body that clued me in. I was so jealous I thought I was gonna die. Kinda hard to pretend I wasn't at least a little in love with you after that." 

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun says in a fake shocked tone. "Are you in love with me?"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. "No, I decided to let you crawl into my lap and blow up our friendship because I couldn't resist your ass anymore. You know me, just looking for a quick fuck."

"Shut up." Baekhyun glares at Chanyeol and pinches his nipple. "You're not as funny as you think you are. You got pining sappy love confessions. Give me this." 

"Okay, okay," Chanyeol says through his laughter. He squeezes Baekhyun's ass again and lowers his head to press their foreheads together. "Look. I have never and will never love anyone as deeply and fully as I love you. I quit looking because sex with other people wasn't even a fraction as satisfying as sitting next to you on our couch doing nothing. I was just scared of ruining it by trying for anything more. But you…" Chanyeol trails off, tone tinged with awe. "You are the bravest person I have ever met, Byun Baekhyun, and I am so so in love with you."

Baekhyun tries to sniff quietly, pretending he's not on the verge of emotional tears. "Okay, that was a pretty good confession, Park Chanyeol. I love you too. Are you going to fuck me now?"

Chanyeol bursts into laughter, the full body kind that Baekhyun loves but also has to watch out for flying limbs during. Luckily Chanyeol's hands are still full. 

"No," he replies. "Not right now."

Baekhyun pouts and Chanyeol kisses it from his lips. "Why not?" Baekhyun whines. 

"I don't know about you, but I'm too keyed up to last long enough to get my dick in your ass. We can save that for round two when we can both last more than five minutes," Chanyeol explains. 

Baekhyun arches his ass back into Chanyeol's grip and then grinds forward again. "Then hurry up with round one already," he sasses. 

Chanyeol drops his forehead to Baekhyun's shoulder, still laughing. "I failed to consider you would be just as bossy and bratty as my boyfriend as you are as my best friend."

"You love it," Baekhyun replies gleefully, stomach flipping happily at Chanyeol calling him his boyfriend. 

"Yeah," Chanyeol agrees, kissing the corner of his lips. "I really, really do."

Baekhyun gets tired of waiting and shoves his hand down Chanyeol's shorts to grip his dick. It's scorching hot against Baekhyun's palm. He whimpers against Chanyeol's mouth at the thought of that thick heat sinking into him. He wants it so bad he can't function, head gone fuzzy around the edges. 

They're not really kissing so much as moaning into each other's mouths when Chanyeol wraps his large hand around Baekhyun's length too. Baekhyun feels like he might spontaneously combust into flames, heated from the inside out. He feels like dry kindling waiting for a spark to ignite. 

Chanyeol was right. They're both on the verge of coming after just a few minutes touching each other. Chanyeol slides the hand not wrapped around Baekhyun's dick down his crease to press his long fingers firmly against Baekhyun's hole. He traces circles around the sensitive skin and Baekhyun comes hard and fast, shaking against Chanyeol's chest. 

When Baekhyun can think again he realizes that Chanyeol came while he was out of it and he's more than a little pissed that he missed it. He wants to add Chanyeol's O face to the secret file he keeps in the corner of his memory for every expression Chanyeol has ever made. 

"This is disgusting," Baekhyun whines, suddenly aware of the sweat and come all over them. "Whose idea was it to do this during a heatwave?"

Chanyeol laughs low in his chest and it makes Baekhyun's heart flutter. "Yours, asshole," Chanyeol replies fondly, pinching Baekhyun's hip. 

"I'm an idiot, why are you following my suggestions?"

"Oh can you repeat that? I want that recorded for posterity," Chanyeol teases. He kisses Baekhyun's sweaty temple and brushes the hair off his forehead. "No regrets though, right?"

Chanyeol's voice holds a hint of concern and Baekhyun pulls back to look him in the eye. "No regrets. None," Baekhyun says firmly. "You're mine now. No take backs."

"Good." Chanyeol looks relieved. "How about we shower and then roll around naked on your giant bed. We can set up all the fans in the house to point at the mattress."

"You have the best ideas. I'm dating a genius," Baekhyun says happily, pressing a sloppy kiss to Chanyeol's lips. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna need that recorded for posterity too," Chanyeol says dryly. "Now get up. My ass is numb. These bean bag chairs suck."

"Maybe we should invest in some grown up furniture now that we're together," Baekhyun muses as he stands up and pulls Chanyeol up after him. 

"Maybe I should move into your room and turn mine into a game room," Chanyeol replies. 

"Oh my boyfriend has a galaxy brain," Baekhyun says, biting at Chanyeol's thick bicep as he tries to find a shower temperature that's cool enough for comfort but not so cold it shocks their systems. 

Chanyeol looks at him with amusement that turns darker when Baekhyun licks over the spot he just bit. "Okay we'll look at furniture online after round 3."

"Round 3?" 

"I'm changing the plan. Round 2 is you getting your ass eaten in the shower. Get in here."

Baekhyun hurries so fast he almost slips on the tile but Chanyeol has ahold of him. He cheesily thinks that might be a metaphor for their relationship, that it's okay to fall because Chanyeol is always there to catch him. Then he's being kissed under the cool spray of the shower, water sweet on their tongues, and he thinks of nothing but the urgency of their bodies for a while.


End file.
